


Cherry

by Badi_otaku



Series: Sam Winchester/Sister Incest [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hot Weather, Popsicles, Reader-Insert, Sibling Incest, Smut, Summer, ice cubes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 19:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badi_otaku/pseuds/Badi_otaku
Summary: Based on this request: Hi could you write a Sam with Sister!Reader where they’re somewhere where its boiling outside and everything reader does to stay cool turns Sam on. She does it all unintentionally since she doesn’t know he likes her that way, she likes him back. Reader is in short shorts and a crop top, rubs ice on her body and sucks on a Popsicle. And could it end smutty?





	Cherry

“Argh! Why did we have to go to Florida in the middle of freakin’ summer!” you yelled, slumping down on the plastic folding chair, immediately regretting doing so as you felt the skin of your thighs, left naked by your short shorts, start to stick to the cheap material.

“Dean said Dad pointed us to that direction. You know him, he would never discuss Dad’s orders.” Sam explained calmly, not looking up from the papers that littered the bed he was sitting on.

“He could’ve _at least_ picked a motel with air conditioning, we’re suffocating in here!” you ranted again, tugging at the hem of your crop top as you felt the fabric stick to the sweaty skin of your chest. Sam gave you a brief side glance, adverting his eyes as you looked at him.

Your brother seemed unaffected by the high temperature. You could see his forehead glistening with sweat, but he stayed calm no matter what. He was focused on his research as if nothing could disturb him. Sometimes you were truly envious.

You couldn’t keep calm in that heat, you felt like your brain was boiling inside your head. Being hot frustrated you, because it prevented you from thinking straight. And most of the time, you couldn’t do anything about it. You tried to take a cold shower five minutes ago, it cooled you down a bit for two minutes and you were hot once again.

The front door suddenly opened, letting sunlight bath the dim room for a second before Dean kicked it closed again. Your older brother strode towards the small kitchen. “Got some ice,” he said, dropping a bucket of ice on the counter and turning towards you, throwing your way a small red package. “And your Popsicle,” he added as you caught the package, instantly cooling down the skin of your hands. Cherry, your favorite…

You wasted no time and opened it, stuffing the pop in your mouth, groaning at the instant relief the feeling of the tasty ice on your tongue provided. You then took the ice pop out of your mouth, your eyes following the movement of your older brother as he made his way to the front door again.

“Thank you,” you said, looking over your left shoulder and giving him a smile. When he was out of sight you turned your head to the right. He opened the door and proceeded to step outside. “Where are you going?” you asked, licking the cherry red tinted ice.

“Got something to do,” he replied, not giving any more detail. At the sight of your widening eyes and wiggling legs, he immediately stopped you in your tracks. “You’re staying here,” he ordered. You sighed and rolled your eyes. You just wanted to get out of this damn room!

Dean kept staring at you, tilting his head slightly, making sure you would follow his order. “Fine…” you said, shoving the Popsicle in your mouth again and glaring at your older brother. He bent forwards slightly to kiss the top of your head before taking off, closing the door behind him.

You started pulling the pop out of your mouth slowly, sucking the melted ice as it gathered around your lips. You didn’t notice the look Sam was giving you, though. He was no longer able to focus on the papers.

He couldn’t stop staring at your mouth, watching your slightly stained lips wrap around the cherry red ice and slowly slide up the pop, completely letting go of it with the most obscene noise. Then he swallowed hard, seeing your tongue run on your lips to lick the remnant of red juice off.

He adverted his eyes again as you looked over at him. You put the pop inside your mouth and got up from your chair, hissing as you felt the skin of your legs progressively detach from the plastic. Sitting on this was definitely a bad idea!

Once you were standing on your feet, you slowly made your way towards your brother, pulling the Popsicle out of your mouth again and handing it to him. “Want some?” you asked, making him lift his head to look at you. You nodded, letting him know he could have some of it. A slight smile tucked at the corner of his lips and he leaned towards you, sucking briefly on the pop before leaning back.

You retrieved your treat and immediately moved your other hand under it to catch the dripping juice. “Damnit…” you cursed silently, running your tongue along the pop to wipe the melted ice. You then licked your fingers quickly, trying your best to get rid of the sticky liquid, still ignoring the look in your brother’s eyes.

He took a deep breath and looked down again, closing his eyes and shaking his head slowly. His attempt to focus back on his work turned out to be fruitless, though, as he found himself looking at you again when you turned around to walk towards the kitchen.

Once again, he couldn’t help staring at you as you finished your pop. Your back was facing him so he couldn’t see you lick the little wooden stick clean but he could picture your tongue sticking out of your plump lips to run along the stick, licking the last drop of juice with a light flick.

By now, and much to his dismay, he could feel himself getting really hard in his Bermuda shorts. He had to try his best to hide that, folding one of his legs and tucking his foot under his other leg. This was the only thing he could do as he doubted he could stand up and walk to the bathroom. That would do until he calmed down.

He could’ve managed to do that if it weren’t for you. Once again, he couldn’t look away from you as you opened the ice bucket and took out an ice cube. He cursed as you leaned back against the edge of the counter, running the piece of ice on your skin.

You first went up your arms, leaving a glistening wet trail along them. Your hand brushed the skin of your neck and you closed your eyes, groaning slightly in relief. You took another ice cube and ran it on your exposed stomach and Sam witnessed the melted ice drip down your skin to soak into the material of your shorts, darkening it slightly.

You went over the back of your neck again, this time continuing down your chest where water gathered again into small, clear drops. And this time Sam couldn’t suppress the groan that left his throat as he saw a drop of water roll on your skin, down into the crease between your breasts. His groan turned into a cough as he nearly choke on his own saliva.

You quickly opened your eyes and dropped what remained of the ice cube in the sink and stepped towards your brother. The look of concern on your face was obvious and Sam shook his head, lifting a hand, urging you not to come any closer.

You frowned and your eyes widened at the sight before you. You couldn’t tear your eyes away from the bulge in his pants and it was only after a few seconds that you were able to look up, staring at your brother straight in the eyes before looking down to the ground, blushing slightly.

“Oh, uh… I…” you stammered, not able to find words.

“I’m sorry…” Sam said. You stepped closer, fidgeting with your fingers and biting your lips gently.

“It’s okay, Sam,” you said, making him look up. You wanted to add something but were hesitant. “Is it…?” Your sentence trailed off, but he didn’t need any more words. He looked at you for a second and lowered his head in shame.

Your heart sank at the realization and all that it entailed. A million thoughts and feelings penetrated your mind all at once and maybe it was to blame on the heat but you couldn’t help feeling flattered, and overall good. Granted you were embarrassed, but it was nothing compared to what you felt for your brother right now.

You loved him, of course, but your love for him felt endless and a thousand times more powerful now. You didn’t know why, but seeing him like that and knowing you were the cause of this state drove you crazy. Now you found yourself unable to suppress your new-found need for him, even though you knew, oh so well, how wrong it was.

You bent down and pushed the papers off the bed, sitting in front of Sam, making him look up again. He let you rest a gentle hand against his jawline, and lean closer until your lips were barely touching. The skin of your hand was still somewhat cool from the ice you were previously holding and felt soothing against his hot, sweaty skin. You both closed your eyes, waiting to see if any of you would dare cross the line.

You didn’t cross that line, you made it disappear altogether, closing in to push your lips to your brother’s. That kiss was more passionate and lustful than any kiss you had ever given, and you were glad Sam was the person you could give it to.

You opened your mouth, running your tongue on his lips, tasting the light remaining of sugar on his skin. And at this moment, he decided not to care about anything anymore and kissed you back, gripping at your thighs to lift you up so that you could straddle him. You didn’t break the kiss before a few minutes, moving together, touching, grabbing and pulling, tasting the sweetness on each other’s tongue.

You eventually pulled away and stared at each other. Your hands glided down your brother’s neck, his sweat damping the skin of your fingertips. Not breaking eye contact, you started grinding slowly against him, rubbing yourself on the swell between his legs.

Sam let out a muffle groan, his eyelids closing again. You closed in to kiss him once more, still moving your hips at a steady pace. A familiar warm, tingly sensation started settling in your lower stomach and you felt yourself getting wetter and wetter with each move.

Sam then wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you closer to him, intensifying the heat around you. His lips parted from yours and ran along your neck, leaving a trail of gentle kisses down to your collarbone. And back up he went, lingering on your earlobe, nibbling slightly at the soft skin, making you moan.

“I want you…” he whispered, now knowing all his wishes could come true. “I want you so bad, (Y/N)…” he said again, attacking the skin of your neck before he was stopped by your hands as they gently cupped his jaw to make him look up.

“Then take me, Sam, please…” you murmured, moaning again as wave after wave of pure pleasure pumped through your whole body. “I can’t…” You couldn’t finish your sentence. Sam kissed you again, turning around to lay you down on the bed.

He then pulled away slightly to take his shirt off, sighing softly when he finally got rid of the sticky, sweat-soaked fabric. You did the same with your crop top, watching your brother all the while. You kept staring at him for a minute as he went to unfasten your shorts. You watched with lustful eyes his strong, powerful muscles move under his slightly tan skin.

His big green eyes looked up at you through the dangling hair of his bangs and you stayed still. “What?” he asked, slowly pulling your shorts down your legs and getting rid of them.

“Nothing…” you replied. “It’s just… you’re handsome, and I love you…” you said, not so surprisingly blushing when your brother smiled, letting you take a glimpse of his cute dimples before he leaned in again to kiss you.

You kissed him back, while unfastening your bra, eagerness suddenly coming back. As soon as your breasts were freed from the piece of clothing, Sam’s mouth and hands were on them, grabbing, kneading, sucking and licking the thin skin, making you whine and moan uncontrollably.

With a smile you took your brother’s face in your hands to bring him back up. He stared at you for a moment before speaking again. “I love you too…” he said, giving you and peck on the lips before pulling away once more to get rid of his pants and boxers.

Once again, your cheeks turned red as you took in the sight of his naked erection. And a new feeling was added to the mix of eagerness and arousal. You suddenly felt nervous. Not because you hadn’t done that before, but because this time, you wanted it to be perfect.

You held your breath as Sam leaned over, closing in to whisper in your ear as his long fingers slowly hooked under the waistband of your underwear. “Can I…?” he asked calmly. You nodded in silence and whined softly when you felt the material of your panties slide along the skin of your legs before disappearing.

You took a deep breath before accepting another kiss from Sam. He glided a hand between your legs, spreading them slightly wider and started gently stroking your core. You moaned in the kiss as his fingers slid along your wet folds.

He inserted on finger into your entrance, slowly making his way in, trying to stroke all the right spots as he reached out to the night stand with his left hand. You took hold of his forearm to guide his right hand, showing him where to touch and what pressure to apply.

“Sam…” you moaned, grinding slightly against his hand as he kept pleasuring you. Eventually, his other hand was brought back into your sight, holding a little foil package. Sam briefly let go of you to put on the protection and you watched him intently.

Once ready, Sam looked at you again and moved closer to you, settling properly between your legs, your hot, damp skin sticking to each other’s as he pressed his body against yours. You started breathing heavily when he began kissing the skin of your neck and chest again.

Boldness seized you and you found yourself reaching between the two of you to take hold of his hard member and guide him to your entrance. Then, there was no more hesitation. He pushed inside you slowly, stretching your walls slightly, and brushing against your sweet spot.

He started moving soon after, setting a steady pace, sliding in and out and hitting that same spot every time. All the while, you kept kissing and touching each other, exploring each other's body, moaning and groaning together.

You then hooked your legs around his back, the slight change of position letting him push deeper into you, intensifying every sensation. Your arms wrapped around his waist as you pulled him even closer to you. He buried he face in the crook of your neck, still moving in and out.

What you felt in that instant, the connection between the two of you, was indescribable. It just felt good, and right. Not for one second did you think about the immorality of your act. It was just pure love.

You gave yourself to him completely, letting the pleasure overwhelm you and push you over the edge, pulling your brother down with you. You both came undone in each other’s arms and you found yourselves unable to let go. This was how you wanted to spend the rest of you lives, just lying there, enjoying each other’s warm, comforting touch.

But soon you were dragged back to reality. The heat soon became unbearable and a voice in your head told you that, still, you could really use another cherry Popsicle.


End file.
